Doc Swiftly
The Basics *'Name:' Eric "Doc Swiftly" Simms *'Age:' 27 *'Occupation:' Scientist History Eric Simms was a brilliant boy and a brilliant young man. Growing up in the late 1800s and early 1900s, it was clear that he was going to Be Something Special. He was especially fascinated by the discoveries of Franklin, Tesla and Edison regarding electricity. Lightning and electricity seemed to be special to the boy..It seemed to do whatever he wanted it to do, and he always seemed to know what it was going to do next. It looked as if he would become the next great physicist, whose name would be spoken in a hushed whisper in power plants and physics classrooms. And then, in 1910, he abruptly married his childhood sweetheart and left the world of ions and static charge behind, dying two years after his wife in 1962, having made his living as a TV repairman. At least, that's what everybody thought happened. The truth is that the Cobalt-Eyed Gentleman decided that he needed a conductor for his Great Machine, and decided that Eric would work PERFECTLY! And so Eric spent what felt like three long years being used as living conduit of electricity in a machine whose sole purpose was to keep the Keeper's other servants charged and moving. Every six hours Eric would be allowed to leave the Machine and the Cobalt-Eyed Gentleman would feed him food that was delicious beyond compare...And then he would have to go back into the Machine. But then, one day, one of the servants came to feed him instead of the Gentleman..And Doc Swiftly ran. Personality Doc is the sort of person who would be polite and genial if he didn't seem so constantly distracted by the world around him. When focused on a conversation he can be charming, if a little odd, but this brand new world holds wonders that are far more interesting to him. Appearance Mask Doc is 6' and good-looking if somewhat plain, with light brown hair, blue eyes and a neatly-trimmed goatee. His hair tends to be a bit flyaway and puffy and he seems a bit twitchy all the time. Mien His mien is far less dramatic than most: sparks of electricity seem to randomly crawl over his skin, and his hair is the color of thunderclouds, but he has no dramatic disfigurements, until one looks at his eyes and sees nothing but seething electricity. Notes Anachronism, has a problem with static cling and static shocks. Attributes Physical (4) *'Strength:' *** *'Dexterity:' *** *'Stamina:' * Mental (5) *'Intelligence:' **** *'Wits:' ** *'Resolve:' ** Social (3) *'Presence:' *** *'Manipulation:' ** *'Composure:' ** Skills Mental (11) *Academics: **** *Computer: *Crafts: ** *Investigation: * *Medicine: *Occult: *Politics: *Science: **** Physical (7) *Athletics: ** *Brawl: ** *Drive: *Firearms: *** *Larceny: *Stealth: *Survival: *Weaponry: Social (4) *Animal Ken: *Empathy: ** *Expression: *Intimidation: * *Persuasion: * *Socialize: * *Streetwise: *Subterfuge: Specialties Physics (Science) Research (Academics) Pistols (Firearms) Sprinting (Athletics) Advantages and Derived Values *'Defense:' 2 (the lowest of Dexterity or Wits) *'Health:' 6 (Stamina + 5 for an adult) *'Initiative:' 5 (Dexterity + Composure) *'Clarity:' 7 (7, unless you sell dots off for xp) *'Speed:' 12 (Strength + Dexterity + 5 for an adult + 1 for Fleet of Foot) *'Willpower:' 4 (Resolve + Composure) *'Virtue:' Justice *'Vice:' Pride Merits Eidetic Memory ** (WoD Core, p. 108) Encyclopedic Knowledge **** (WoD Core, p. 109) Language-Latin * (WoD Core, p. 109) Autumn Mantle ** (Changeling Core, p.97) Fleet of Foot * (WoD Core, p. 112) Changeling Template *'Seeming:' Elemental *'Kith:' Levinquick (Winter Masques, p. 79) *'Court:' Autumn *'Blessings:' Once per day, may add Wyrd rating to Health dots for the rest of the scene *'Curse:' Doesn't get the 10 again rule on any dice pools involving Manipulation and the skills Empathy, Expression, Persuasion or Socialize. *'Wyrd:' 2 *'Glamour:' 8/11 (See chart, Changeling pg. 84.) *'Ability:' Fireflaught's Vigor: The player may spend one Glamour to add two points to both Speed and Initiative. The blessing lasts for one turn per dot of the character's Wyrd. Contracts Elements *** (Core, p. 138) The Wild ** (Rites of Spring, p. 111) Fleeting Autumn ** (Core, p. 156) Pledges Motley Pledge: +1 Intimidation, +1 Fleet of Foot, +1 Mantle Bookkeeping Category:O Frabjous Day